Una mirada
by Azuna Yuko
Summary: [OneShot][GaaIno] Ino le miró... Gaara elimina a la persona que se atreve a mirarlo... diferente. Pero esta será una extraña excepcion...


**Si lo se, El GaaIno es una pareja muy rara. **

**Pero eso es lo que la hace interesante n.n**

**En lo personal yo la adoro XD**

**Ojala que ustedes también n.n**

_Naruto NO me pertenece T.T Creo que es suficiente con eso ¬¬_

* * *

Una mirada, una mirada puede hacer muchas cosas, puede demostrar demasiados sentimientos, solo hay que saber identificarlas.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Había pasado toda la mañana sentado en ese escritorio sin siquiera desayunar. Y ahora parte de la tarde y no había probado bocado. Su estomago comenzaba a pedirle, una necesidad biológica, alimento. Y para el colmo, tenia demasiados papeles que firmar y leer, la mayoría solo eran absurdas solicitudes. Ganas le sobraban de mandar todas esas fastidiosas hojas de papel al cesto de basura o directamente al fuego, para no volver a saber nunca más de ellas. Pero simplemente no podía. Parte de su trabajo era eso... Y ahora que lo veía bien, ser Kazekage implicaba muchas cosas… demasiadas cosas que nunca imagino que el tendría que hacer…

Al parecer todo apuntaba que este día seria largo y muy aburrido…

----------------------------------------------------

Había escuchado tantas veces lo mismo. Que ya se lo estaba comenzando a creer. Ciertamente, siempre lo había visto como una persona muy enigmática, claro que su actitud no era precisamente alegre o hiperactiva, al contrario era muy fría.

Y si, tenia que admitir que se le dificultaba demasiado sacarle algo de conversación, era raro cuando intercambiaban palabras, y esto solo lo hacia cuando había tema de trabajo. No otra cosa… No más…

Pero aun así… ella lo quería tal y como era…

¿Desde cuando?

Lo últimos meses esa pregunta estuvo rondando por su cabeza. Y aun, sin una respuesta concreta.

No le interesaba mucho acordarse desde que momento comenzó a nacer ese sentimiento, lo único en lo que si tenía la plena seguridad, era que ella quería al joven frío de roja cabellera y ojos aguamarina… Al fin y al cabo… Eso era lo que importaba… ¿O no?

- Ino-san… Pase por aquí… - La llamó una joven, que por su ropa se podía predecir que era una sirvienta.

- Si, claro… - Afirmó la chica rubia caminando por el amplió pasillo, hacia el despacho del Kazekage.

Entre pasos cortos, su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar. Y sobra decir que incluso si uno la miraba detenidamente, podría notar que estaba temblando…

Los nervios son muy traicioneros… Díganselo a ella… Que se podía definir como una mujer segura de si misma…

Y todo por el hecho de volver a ver al Kazekage de la aldea de la arena. Después de varias semanas sin siquiera escuchar su voz.

Y de pensar que ella no hubiera venido, si no fuera por la ayuda de Sakura, quien se las arreglo para que ella y Shikamaru recibieran esa misión. Después de todo… Sakura era su mejor amiga, y ya le había contado todo sobre lo que sentía hacia el Kazekage…

Aunque al final ella termino haciendo sola la misión, ya que Shikamaru desapreció con Temari. Y era de suponerse que tardarían bastante…

- ¿Nerviosa Ino-san? – Pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila la sirvienta.

- Eh... Pues no, bueno… un poco… - Respondió titubeante, fijando su vista en la hermosa puerta de madera con finos grabados que se encontraba en frente suyo.

- No se preocupe… solo, no lo mire a los ojos… - Le aconsejo, para después irse caminando y desaparecer por aquel amplio pasillo.

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Y mucho más nerviosa, la joven sirvienta en vez de darle ánimos y ayudarla, había empeorado las cosas.

Entonces, era cierto todo lo que había escuchado de venida para acá. Era verdad que a Gaara no le gustaba que lo mirasen... diferente, por así decirlo.

Algunos habían perdido la vida por mirarlo… diferente…

Pero ya estaba aquí, no podía ni debía echarse para atrás, después de todo era un misión y como toda misión tenia que cumplirla, además de que había esperado casi 3 semanas para verlo y ahora no se devolvería solo por unos comentarios que había escuchado. Y que quizás, solo eran eso… comentarios sin veracidad alguna… Pero aun así… tenía cierta duda…

Respiro profundamente varias veces, había aprendido con el tiempo que esa era una buena manera de relajarse en momentos de tensión.

Y se dispuso a tocar la puerta levemente. Uno, dos, tres golpecitos que fueron suficientes para que la voz de Gaara, se hiciera escuchar.

- Adelante – Si, la voz gélida del Kazekage.

Abrió solo un poco la puerta. Y un rechinido proveniente de esta se escuchó. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con decisión. Tomo valor y entro al elegante despacho.

- Buenas tardes… Kazekage-sama – Saludó Ino haciendo una reverencia de respeto que, por supuesto, el nisiquiera se molesto en mirar.

- Buenas tardes – Le contesto con su habitual tono, sin voltear a verla.

Esto era completamente inútil. Había estado esperando días y días para solo recibir un "Buenas tardes". Se frustró internamente, pero no hizo nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud fría y distante de Gaara.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el escritorio y colocó unas cuantas hojas y pergaminos sobre el.

- Kazekage-sama, aquí tiene lo que usted solicitó a la aldea de la hoja… Espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho… - Le dijo con la mirada pérdida en el ventanal.

El, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido absorto en las fastidiosas hojas de papel. Volteo a mirarle. Y se percató de que ella este día estaba diferente. Ahora no había dicho cosas sin sentido para sacarle conversación. Ahora nisiquiera lo miraba…

- Yamanaka-san - La llamó observándola penetrantemente.

Lo miro de reojo, y se dio cuenta que la estaba observando.

- ¿Si, Kazekage-sama? – Le pregunto, aun sin voltear.

La había llamado otra vez "Yamanaka-san"¿Por qué no simplemente la llamaba por su nombre? Era mucho más sencillo decir "Ino" que decir "Yamanaka". Pero no podía hacer nada, el era así… Y tenia que ser paciente a que tuviera la suficiente confianza como para llamarla solamente por su nombre… solo como Ino…

- ¿Por qué evitas mirarme? -Le dijo directamente. Sin rodeos, sin titubear, sin siquiera inmutarse de su posición original. Aun sentado, aun mirándola penetrantemente…

- Yo... Kazekage-sama… me tengo que retirar. Nos veremos en otra ocasión… - Se excusó haciendo una reverencia de despedida, y caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

- Detente – Le dijo, con ligero tono de enfado al hablar.

Se detuvo, se quedo ahí parada. Mirando al suelo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Mientras que el, esperaba a que volteara, y lo mirase a los ojos. Temía que aquella mirada de la joven rubia hubiera cambiado… Temía que fuera como todos los demás… Temía que ella también lo mirara… diferente…

- ¿Qué su...cede Kazekage-sama? –Pregunto un poco nerviosa. Al oír de la manera con la que le había hablado.

- Mírame – Respondió Gaara casi como una orden.

Volteo lentamente hacia el. Ni hablar, él tenia un poder sorprendente sobre ella, con solo una palabra hizo que lo obedeciera sin respingar.

Hasta quedar frente a frente. Y si, lo miraba, pero no a los ojos, como el quería, miraba por detrás de su cabeza. Como tratando de evadir a toda costa el contacto visual.

- Si ya no hay nada en el que pueda ayudarlo… me retiro… con su permiso… - Le dijo volviendo a darle la espalda.

Otra vez, intentaba irse, pero el no la dejaría ir hasta cumplir su cometido, que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Tenia que descubrir lo que ocultaba, quería saber si aun tenía aquella hermosa mirada de antes…

- Ino… Mírame a los ojos… - Le ordeno, tomando su muñeca, impidiendo que avanzara un paso mas.

El lo ordeno, y ella obedeció. Se volteo y decidida fijó sus ojos azules en los de el. Por unos momentos se perdió en aquella mirada aguamarina, que la hipnotizaba. Por unos momentos todo lo que le había escuchado de el y que la hacia dudar se esfumó por arte de magia y solo por unos momentos en el mundo solo existían ella y el…

Todo hasta que Gaara soltó la mano de Ino, y dejo de mirarla…

- Yamanaka-san, odio a las personas que me miran diferente… - Le dijo seriamente volteando hacia un lado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el "Yamanaka". ¿Por qué? Si solo hace unos momentos la había llamado por su nombre. E incluso había pensado que Gaara ya la consideraba siquiera como una amiga… Pero todo se perdió cuando el dejo de mirarla, soltó su mano, y comenzó a hablar de aquella manera… tan rencorosa…

- Kazekage-sama, lo siento... No debí…- Intento pedir disculpas.

- Pero lo hiciste… me miraste diferente… - Interrumpió a la joven rubia dejándola sorprendida y un poco asustada.

- Yo, no volveré hacerlo… - Dijo retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás. Para después voltearse y comenzar a caminar apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Cuando una ráfaga de arena paso a gran velocidad junto a la joven rubia, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Impidiéndole salir.

Estaba confundida. Y asustada a la vez… Pero, aun quedaba un poco de la seguridad que la caracterizaba, lo suficiente como para voltear, mirarle y afrontar cualquier cosa.

Se dio vuelta con lentitud, iba a comenzar a hablar, pero no pudo… Las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta… Gaara la estaba abrazando…

Una abrazo lento, delicado… e incluso se podía notar hasta cierto punto cálido…

Ella con sus ojos bien abiertos llenos de sorpresa, no hizo nada… simplemente se quedo quieta, solo disfrutando de aquel abrazo tan cálido… y protector…

Por un momento pensó en corresponderle, en abrazarlo también… Hasta que Gaara le susurró una cuantas palabras al oído…

- Yo elimino al que se atreve a mirarme, diferente… -

Tan solo esas palabras, bastaron para que Ino olvidara la idea de abrazarlo. Tan solo esas palabras hicieron que se estremeciera y que su piel se erizara notablemente.

Estaba perdida… Gaara la mataría, no tenia escapatoria… Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos, lágrimas cristalinas amenazaban con salir. Sin embargo, ninguna salió. Ella no lo permitió… Necesitaba llorar pero aun así, no quería…

Intento decir algo, pero no lo logró, las palabras no salieron de su boca…

Pero las de el si. Ino volvió a escuchar la voz de Gaara en su oído derecho, la voz que la estremecía por completo…

- Por eso, Ino… te mataré... –

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron a más no poder. Denotaban sorpresa, miedo, frustración… pero sobretodo tristeza…

Pero se quedo ahí, si tenia que morir lo haría en manos de el… Ya no importaba…

- Te matare… - pausa- te matare a besos por mirarme de esa manera… tan tierna… -

Parpadeo incrédula, no sabia si había escuchado bien, o si esto era en realidad un sueño… Un par de cristalinas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y por ultimo al hombro de Gaara.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ino, y sus ojos radiaban de felicidad. Si era un sueño, lo disfrutaría…

Se separó solo un poco de el… Quería mirarlo de nuevo, quería ver sus ojos aguamarina. Quería sentir aquellos añorados labios, quería besar a Gaara…

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de el y se acerco lentamente. Sentía su respiración agitada e incluso podía escuchar que el corazón de él latía fuertemente al igual que el suyo. La distancia se fue acortando cada vez más, hasta llegar a rozar sus labios en un dulce y pequeño beso…

El se sorprendió al principio, pero después se dejo llevar colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella y profundizando el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado. Mientras que Ino ahora rodeaba el cuello de este. Pronto la lujuria no se hizo esperar. El la besaba cada vez mas intenso y ella le correspondía de igual manera.

Ahora los dos vagaban en un mundo diferente, en el que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor no existía. Un mundo en que solo estaban ella y el.

Se separo de Gaara solo por unos momentos. El mirándola con reproche mientras que ella sonreía divertida.

- Si me vas a matar a besos… Hazlo ya… - Le dijo sonriendo de manera tentadora y con una extraña mirada.

El curvo ligeramente sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa con complicidad. Se aproximó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente… Dejando escapar varios suspiros por parte de ella. Siguió besando el cuello de Ino cada vez con más pasión, hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrar…

- Ya comencé… -

**

* * *

**

¡Si¡Escribí un GaaIno! Ahora si puedo morir en santa paz… XD

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque sinceramente yo quede conforme con el… n.n**

**Y les agradecería mucho que me mandaran un comentario n.n**

**¡Reviews!**

**Matta – ne**

**Azuna-chan **


End file.
